


A tu merced

by JasperMeadows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Drabble, Drunk Dancing, F/F, Grinding, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Era, One Shot, Other, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperMeadows/pseuds/JasperMeadows
Summary: A totally modern!AU — no bending, no Avatar universe at all except for the characters.Inspired by my recent obsession with Bad Bunny's newest album: Reader meets Kuvira at the club. Dancing ensues and perhaps something more. Translations can be found in the end notes.CW: Nightclub scene with big crowd of people & alcohol; explicit mention of sexual activity at the end but it's short*NOTE: This work is not meant to influence anyone's engagement with club culture and hooking up preferences. This is merely fiction and you should always exercise the utmost caution when partaking in sexual activities with people you don't know.
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar) & Reader, Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	A tu merced

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for humoring my random bursts of ideas 😅 I'm keeping this separate from Sour Cherry since it wasn't a request and it wasn't something I envisioned as being part of the series. I am working on Chapter 10 of that project but I hope you don't mind me throwing this incredibly haphazard ~thing~ together! I just couldn't stand having it float around in my head. 
> 
> Songs referenced (in order):  
> Dákiti by Bad Bunny ft. Jhay Cortez: https://youtu.be/2x9aY0QJR04  
> Te Boté (Remix) by Ozuna ft. MANY ARTISTS lol: https://youtu.be/VpQVcG9dCNc  
> No Me Conoce (Remix) by Jhay Cortez ft. J Balvin & Bad Bunny: https://youtu.be/KxQyo1RwBbI  
> A Tu Merced by Bad Bunny: https://youtu.be/fbKPJF8AwfY (The song Reader & Kuvira dance to)

The flickering glimmer of neon lights is visible from several blocks away, accompanied by the excited buzz of people laughing and yelling outside. You blow a quick puff of warm air into your hands while scuttling next to Korra and Asami. 

They have somehow convinced you to join them for a Christmas event at a local club called Enigma but you’re starting to second guess your already reluctant decision to attend. They’re linked at the arms and attempting to hype you up with little success. 

“C’mon, where else would you be tonight anyway?” Asami insists. You roll your eyes half- heartedly and shove your hands into your flimsy pockets. “Oh I don’t know...maybe warm in bed with some crap reality T.V. and not freezing my ass off,” you retort. Asami only giggles in return and hooks her arm against yours so you’re joined in some quasi-group hug. 

“We just need to find you a brooding beauty for the night. That’ll lift your spirits,” she says with a knowing grin. Korra chuckles and waggles her eyebrows in your direction. “You’re awfully predictable with your type, y’know,” she admits. 

You’re about to (pitifully) defend yourself against the legitimate observation when you finally arrive at the club’s entrance. Though the music is somewhat muted by the thick brick walls, the vibrations still reverberate through the concrete sidewalk in a steady rhythmic flow. You’re instantly filled with gratitude for the timely distraction. 

The bouncer is intimidating to say the least. He is a broad man with thick strokes of muscle spread across his forearms and neck. His pale skin, turned a curious shade of purple and blue from the flashing lights inside, is heavily covered in a variety of colorful tattoos. 

He eyes your group indifferently, only briefly scanning your respective IDs before indicating you can go inside with a sharp nod. You hand over your cover charge to the person behind the rickety black podium who enthusiastically stamps your hands as you stroll into the venue. The explosive thrum of music progressively grows louder until the bass is a pounding roar shaking through your body. The singers drawl the words in gravelly voices that seem to excite the frenzied crowd even further. 

Clearly, it’s been far too long since you’ve stepped foot in a club because the sheer volume of people on the dance floor catches you off guard. There are throngs of clubgoers twisting and swaying to the beat of the song: some are caught between flocks of other dancers, some are lined along the walls as they writhe against their partners, and others watch the events unfold behind the rims of their drinks. 

Frankly, you’re just glad to finally be out of the cold and you feel your shoulders drop. Your hands are still shivering but there’s a definite and welcome feeling of warmth diffusing into your muscles now. 

“Okay we’ve ogled enough,” Korra shouts over the noise. “The pregame’s wearing off which means we need some shots!” 

She drags you and Asami towards the bar where she promptly orders a round of silver Patrón. You can’t help but smile when Korra shouts an unintelligible toast as you clink your glasses together, only catching a few words and maybe “Merry Christmas”. You down the beverage smoothly, pursing your lips as it flows down your throat in a lovely, burning sensation. 

You make it to your third round in a short period of time and at that point Korra and Asami are very nearly distraught over their desire to get on the dance floor. Given the skeptical looks on their faces, you know they’re only staying with you because they’re afraid of leaving you alone. Not wanting to dampen their fun, you wave them off and offer as much reassurance as you can. 

“I’m telling you I’ll be fine,” you say loudly. “I’m not about to be the reason you both go home looking like someone kidnapped Naga because you didn’t get to dance. Go! I’ll catch up to you later.” 

They eye each other hesitantly, bombard you with a few more “Are you sure”s, before _finally_ running to the dance floor just as a new song starts up.

You call over the bartender and order another shot, this time a rich, golden tequila, and take your time savoring the liquor as it washes over your tastebuds. Korra and Asami are quickly consumed by the crowd and you lose sight of them almost as quickly as they left, so you let your eyes meander across the venue. 

Most of the attendees are dancing or squeezing against each other trying to move around. Your head starts bobbing as you mindlessly sip your drink rather than downing the rest of it in one go. The hammering bass of the current song transitions into a somewhat screeching sound until it progresses into the echoey voice of a man rasping words in Spanish. When the rest of the song bursts through the speakers, you watch as the movements of the dancers intensify in fervor. 

Never being one to initiate those interactions, you moodily eye the couples grinding and pushing against one another. Your gaze wanders until it lands on two people wrapped around each other, tucked into a shrouded corner at the far end of the floor, in an embrace that is far too intimate for you to be watching. 

You turn away bashfully, chugging the rest of your tequila so quickly it makes your eyes water. You grind your teeth to hold back the grimace twitching at the edges of your mouth and shift to the left as someone squeezes in beside you. 

“Whiskey neat, please,” she requests, bellowing over the cacophony of chatter and music. Though you imagine her voice is warped given the circumstances, there’s a pronounced sonority to her words that has you looking in her direction from your peripheral vision. 

As she waits for her drink, she gently taps your shoulder and you turn to face her fully. It takes a great degree of self-control to not drop the shot glass in your hand. She has to be the most devastatingly stunning person you’ve ever come across...and that includes Asami. 

The pulsating lights cast a dramatic emerald glow across her skin, adding a mischievous glint to her eyes. Her hair hangs in thick, undulating tresses that fall past her shoulders with two locks clipped at the base of her head. She’s dressed in a black collared shirt and matching trousers — the pair of buttons undone at the base of her neck expose a long, velvety expanse of skin and broad collarbones. The sight is just tempting enough to evoke the faintest thoughts of sinful desire. 

She moves closer to your ear and you notice that her hand hasn’t moved from your shoulder. “Sorry to be in your space like this,” she apologizes. “Guess more people planned to ditch Christmas dinner than I thought.”

You chuckle once, thankful for the resounding boom of music that conceals the nervous snag in your voice, before responding. “Don’t sweat it. And you’re telling me,” you counter, figuring that will be the extent of your conversation. You’re considering turning away again when her eyebrow lifts in amusement and she cracks a crooked smirk. “I’m assuming you’re one of them too?” she asks. 

“Sort of,” you reply. “I didn’t have plans anyway so my roommates dragged me here instead. It’s been a while since I’ve gone out though so it feels like I’m out of my element.” The woman nods in understanding, thanks the bartender when her drink arrives, and takes a tentative sip. 

“I hear you. This isn’t really my scene either but now I’m thinking it was worth it,” she says over the rim of her glass. The statement lands with no impact until you fully realize she’s hitting on you. You edge your glass forward against the counter and look at her incredulously. “How many times has that line worked?” you laugh. 

Her grin widens marginally and she takes another gulp of the amber liquid. “I’m serious, I don’t normally do this so if I’m saying it, it’s because I mean it,” she assures you. You watch her thoughtfully before leaning your elbows against the counter and twiddling your thumbs. Though you can’t really see her from this angle, you can feel the intensity of her stare as it bores into you. 

“You’ve been standing here for a while,” she notes. At that moment, the music shifts into a more upbeat tempo, with the catchy strum of an electric guitar that just barely eases the lascivious atmosphere of the dance floor. “I’ve seen you staring at everyone out there. Why don’t we join them?” The question drifts into your ear with a warmth that trails along your jaw and produces goosebumps across your skin. 

Everything transpiring feels far too much like an illusion. This woman could have easily picked up any other person in this club. There is no doubt she probably has the most game of anyone here, if her confidence and looks are anything to go by. Nevertheless, she has chosen you and the reality of that truth nearly knocks you out with mental whiplash. 

“So what do you say?” she prods, moving her glass to the side and pushing up her sleeves to expose delicately sculpted arms. You suck your teeth before asking, “What’s your name?” She appears taken aback for a moment before she yells it over the music. “Kuvira. Is that important?” she inquires confusedly. 

You shake your head and grab her hand, responding with your own name. “Not really. I don’t want to dance with a _total_ stranger though.” With that you tug her towards the floor, shoving past the sweaty bodies of a seemingly interminable flock of people before you find a spot that feels just right, near the edge and towards the exit. 

At first, you aren’t really sure what to do. Though you had hoped the shots would serve as some sort of liquid courage, the looseness of your limbs refuses to translate into actual dancing. Kuvira has already started swaying like everyone around her, and despite how subtle the motions are, they reflect the grace of someone who is all-too familiar with this kind of movement. 

As you nervously glance at everyone around you, Kuvira’s hands float onto your shoulders and glide down your arms. Her fingers hook onto your wrists and she gently brings your bodies close together until your chests touch. “Take it easy. I’ve got you,” she murmurs. She drags her palms along your forearms until they reach your elbows, turning you around so your back is facing her. 

She brings her mouth to the spot beneath your left ear and speaks directly into it. “Just follow my lead,” she croons, settling her hands along your waist. Her grip closes around your hips as she starts to move your bodies side to side. A handful of minutes pass before you let your eyes drift shut, focusing on the heat of Kuvira’s touch and the sound of the singer quaking through the walls and tiles below. 

_“Y yo pensando en ti, estoy a tu merced_  
_Tú siempre está' mojá' y yo que tengo sed_  
_Dime qué vamo' a hacer”_  


Each word is punctuated by a soft caress of Kuvira’s fingers against another part of your body. Her fingertips brush over your sides, your arms, and your back. She fastens them around your pelvis and pulls you close so you’re thrusting hard against her hips and her breasts push against your back. As the song continues beating through the speakers, you grind backwards harder and with increasing vigor. 

“That’s right. You got it,” she breaths into your ear, creeping her hands beneath the fabric of your top until she’s touching the bare skin of your waist. The sensation makes you lift your arms until your palm curls around the back of her neck, pulling her in closer until her mouth is at the side of your throat. 

Her breath comes out in shuddering huffs, bursting against your damp skin and cooling the sweat that streaks downwards. At this point you have totally forgotten about everyone else in your vicinity, even Korra and Asami. All you feel are the reverberations of the music rippling through your bones and Kuvira saturating your senses. She has managed to permeate every part of you: everything you touch, see, hear, and smell is Kuvira. Your fingers slide over the perspiration pooling at the nape of her neck, your head is filled with the sound of her heavy breathing, and beyond the overwhelming scents of alcohol and smoke drifting through the air you detect notes of jasmine and warm cedarwood emanating off Kuvira’s body. 

You lean deeper into her chest as her mouth starts to graze upwards toward your earlobe. “You feeling okay?” she asks. Her voice has grown even huskier since she first spoke to you at the bar. The change sends a thrill up your spine. You nod and spin around until your faces are inches apart. “Never better,” you respond breathlessly, wrapping your arms around her neck and pressing your hips tighter together. 

You release yourself to the captivating thrum of the song, relishing the delicious way your bodies seem to melt together. Your hand starts to drift up into Kuvira’s hair and you bring her in closer until her mouth is back at your neck. Her lips linger over the side of your throat before she presses a timid kiss against the skin. 

You sigh and try to focus on the patterned swinging of your hips but it becomes an increasingly futile endeavor as Kuvira pays closer attention to stimulating this part of your body. “Is this okay?” she says over the clamor of sounds around you. You exhale a shaky “yes” and it’s at that exact moment when you make eye contact with Korra and Asami. 

They’ve somehow managed to find you in the pool of people and are doing very little to conceal their obvious excitement. Korra is gawking at you with her mouth wide open while Asami squeals in absolute delight. You bite your lip and smirk before returning to Kuvira, who’s pulled away and is now glancing over in the direction of your friends. 

“Should I let you go now?” she asks, loosening her grip on you with a vaguely disillusioned look. “No!” you respond loudly, tightening your hold on her neck. “Don’t worry about them.” 

Kuvira’s face remains deceptively impassive but her eyes twinkle again with the fire of mischief. She leans closer until the tips of your noses touch. “Well if I have nothing to worry about, does that mean I can kiss you?” she asks, her whiskey-tinted breath washing over your face. 

You don’t bother responding and instead tug her face against yours so your mouths finally come together in a clumsy kiss. Your lips stay relatively still at first, figuring out how they fit with each other, but you quickly find the perfect cadence. Kuvira’s mouth moves expertly against yours as if they were made specifically for this purpose. 

Her teeth tentatively graze over your lower lip until she sucks it in entirely, producing a powerful shiver that rocks through your body. You respond with a shy brush of your tongue against hers, waiting to feel her reaction. She accepts it with great enthusiasm, artfully snaking her tongue around yours until you taste the curious mixture of tequila and whiskey. 

Kuvira’s hands haven’t moved from your body and she continues dancing against you as you kiss, her limbs sliding enticingly against yours. When you pull away it’s because you’re afraid you’ll seriously lose your breath but if you could help it, you would spend hours exploring the marvelous bends and ridges of Kuvira’s mouth. 

“My place isn’t too far from here — do you want to go home with me?” she asks hungrily. You don’t have to ponder it for a second. You’re nodding before she’s finished with the question, which causes her mouth to angle upwards in the faintest smile, and she presses your mouths together in a quick peck. 

She takes hold of your hand and starts to weave you through the throngs of people, many of which are caught in embraces strikingly similar to the one you and Kuvira were just in, until you finally make it outside. 

The shock of cold air startles you and you start to shiver instantly, so Kuvira throws an arm around your shoulders as she briskly walks you away from the club. You take advantage of the walk to quickly text Korra and Asami, sending them your location. 

_**don’t wait up. i’ll see you tmrw, keep the key under the doormat.**_

Asami responds with a heartfelt message about staying safe to which Korra responds with a similarly earnest text with the addition of a winking emoji and a thumbs up. 

The hours pass in a flurry of Kuvira’s tongue laving over every inch of your flesh and your fingers buried deep inside of her body. You traverse the plains of muscle that stretch over her bones with your teeth and taste the delectable wetness that flows between her thighs. 

When you eventually manage to glance over at the clock at her bedside while she collapses against your chest in exhaustion, you realize it is past three in the morning. Your body slowly starts to plunge into the silk sheets and when Kuvira fully knocks out, hair sticking against her sweat-stained face, you leave a mental note for yourself to make Korra and Asami the biggest, most elaborate dinner you can tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> A tu merced: At your mercy
> 
> Y yo pensando en ti, estoy a tu merced: And I'm thinking of you, I'm at your mercy  
> Tú siempre está' mojá' y yo que tengo sed: You're always wet and I'm thirsty  
> Dime qué vamo' a hacer: Tell me what we are gonna do
> 
> More things that inspired/were referenced in this drabble:  
> Kuvira's outfit: https://imgur.com/a/IPOSw36 (but with black pants instead)  
> Kuvira's perfume: Acqua di Gioia by Armani (my headcanon is that she's lowkey very bougie)


End file.
